


Hide and Seek

by spellingbee



Series: danger days ficlets [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blanket Permission, First Kiss, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: The Girl wants to play hide and seek!Party and Ghoul choose the same hiding place, which has... interesting consequences.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous request! :)
> 
> EDIT 11/18/19: This fic now has a podfic available, thanks to the wonderful elohir! ✨ Click the "works inspired by" link below this note to access it!

“Whose goddamn idea was it to get in here again?” Party asks, throwing their head back and hitting it against the wall of the cupboard with a _crack._ “Ow, fuckin’ _hell!”_

“You were the one who had to try and steal _my_ hidin’ spot,” Ghoul replies, elbowing Party in the gut.

 _“Ow,_ fuck _you!”_ Party hisses, wrapping their arm tighter around Ghoul’s waist. “It’s not _my_ fault there’s only like, two good hidin’ places in the whole diner.”

“You coulda hid in the bedroom, it’s not like the Girl woulda found you with all the fuckin pillows and blankets you hoard.”

“I _always_ hide in there, and she _always_ finds me! I wanna fuckin’ win at hide-an’-seek for once!”

“Well, it’s not gonna happen if ya keep runnin’ your mouth. Just shut up!” Ghoul wiggles around in Party’s grip, trying to get comfortable. And it’s almost impossible to get comfortable, because not only are he and Party jammed into a tiny kitchen cupboard, but also _he and Party_ are jammed into a tiny kitchen cupboard _together,_ and Party’s arm is _wrapped around his waist,_ and he can’t see anything ‘cause it’s fuckin dark, but he can sure as hell hear Party breathing and feel their goddamn _body heat._

Party moves their hand slightly and their fingertips brush over his arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He’s gonna _explode._

Warm air ghosts over his ear, and Ghoul can’t help but shiver. “You okay, Ghoul?” Party whispers, resting their chin on his shoulder. “You’re all stiff.”

“Yeah, ‘m fine,” Ghoul lies.

“Y’don’t _seem_ fine,” Party says. They squeeze him a little tighter. “Look, if this is weird, you can just leave, y’know?”

“This was _my_ hidin’ place _first,_ ” Ghoul grits out. “An’ anyway, no. I’m fine, I said.”

Party hums, sounding _smug_ somehow. “Ghoulie doesn’t wanna snuggle, huh?” they tease.

Ghoul elbows them again, ignoring their grunt of displeasure. “Shut up,” he snaps, “or I’ll kiss that smirk off your fuckin’ face!”

And now the atmosphere in this fucking cupboard is _heavy_ and _tense_ because _oh fuck Ghoul just threatened to kiss Party!! fuck!! shit fuck damn!!_

“You’ll what,” Party states rather than asks. “You--you’ll _what.”_

“Oh my god,” Ghoul bites out. Okay, well. If he’s already blurted it out, he might as well--

Ghoul twists in Party’s grip, turning so they’re chest-to-chest, face-to-face. He can’t see anything, but he leans forward, aiming for where he thinks Party’s mouth is, and--

He kisses them on the nose.

Oops.

Party laughs, a high, breathy sound. “Holy shit,” they say. “You were _serious._ ”

Ghoul’s face heats up, and he tries to lean away--not that he can move far in this damn cupboard--but Party’s hands are on his back, tugging him back down, and they kiss him.

On the lips. Which is, like, very fuckin’ nice.

Ghoul practically melts into Party, bringing one hand up to rest on the side of their neck. Oh, shit. Party’s actually _kissing him!!_ What the hell? Is he dreaming?

Light floods the cupboard suddenly, and Ghoul jerks back at the same time someone lets out an ear-piercing shriek.

 _“Ew!”_ the Girl exclaims. “You were _kissin’!_ Yuck!”

“Get outta here!” Ghoul says, grabbing the door and slamming it shut, locking himself away with Party again. “You found us, you won, now go find Kobra, _please!”_

“Okay,” the Girl replies, “but I’m _tellin’_ him!” Footsteps fade away as she scampers off, and Ghoul breathes a sigh of relief.

“Destroya,” Party swears under their breath. “That was the best game’a hide-an’-seek _I’ve_ ever played!”  
  
Ghoul pinches their side, leans in and kisses them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by an anonymous user! :)
> 
> requests are open on my tumblr! http://enby-partypoison.tumblr.com/ask/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Hide and Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482323) by [elrohir podfic (elrohir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)




End file.
